Eye of the Dragon
by AllThatGlittersIsGold
Summary: Can Captain Jack Sparrow really be saved? Will and Elizabeth vow to rescue his soul, aided by Barbossa and the Pearl's crew. But soon they come to realise that trust is a luxury that they don't have anymore in these times of uncertainty and change.
1. Prologue

**Hello! My first PotC fic! I don't read them, so I'm not sure how this will go down…but this fic is basically how I imagine the third movie to be. I've read a few spoilers, seen pics, so I guess this is just my impression. Please review and tell me what you think. And I don't mind if you don't like something, just give me some reasonable explanation and what I could do to improve. **

Prologue

Lord Cutler Beckett looks out to the water of Port Royal, hands behind his back. The room is filled with muttering with other lords and gentlemen, awaiting for Beckett to address them.

"Gentlemen," Beckett says back still facing them. The men silence immediately. "The time has come for piracy to be eliminated. Their reign of terror is coming to an end. No longer shall they command the Seven Seas. No longer shall we stand for their crimes against the crown. My friends, I plan to rid these waters of piracy and everything that comes with it,"

"But how?" one asks.

Beckett turns around sharply, and evil smile on his face. "I'm glad you asked. Who here is acquainted with the story surrounding the Heart of Davy Jones?"

A murmur goes through the assembly of men.

"That is what I thought. And I suppose you all thought it to be nothing but a story. A myth,"

"Well, let's be honest. How can anyone _carve_ out their own heart and stow it away elsewhere? Obviously it's not true" one says.

"That is where you are wrong. Otherwise," Beckett says opens a chest on his desk, revealing the thumping heart. "How would I have gotten this?"

Shocked gasps fill the room and the men lean forward to get a better look, eyes bulging.

"Oh good Lord…" one man whispers.

"Gentlemen, _this_ is going to bring the downfall of pirates around the world…for good," Beckett says.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rises above the treetops, birds singing sweetly, the murky water still. Elizabeth Swann sits outside Tia Dalma's house, staring aimlessly, lost in her thoughts.

"It's not your fault," Tia says approaching her. Elizabeth turns around to look at her.

"Yes it is," she says her voice raspy.

"You did what you needed to do," Tia says.

"I killed him," she says, her eyes blank, her voice soft.

"You can save him," Tia says. "I told you what you must be done. The rest is up to you,"

"But how? What do I do i_f _I were to be able to sail to the end of the world and beyond?" Elizabeth says, almost as if not believing what she said. Where do we go from there?"

"I can tell you. Do you know the story of Persephone?"

"Yes. She was abducted by Hades and forced to be his Queen, her mother demanded she be returned, and it was granted, unless she had eaten or drunk anything. Persephone had eaten six pomegranate seeds, which lead to the compromise that she should stay six months in the Underworld and six with her mother. What has that to do with rescuing Jack?" Elizabeth says.

"Anxious to go save him? My, you are something. Not much is known about Persephone after that. But I tell you, soon Persephone realised that not all the souls that came through were meant to have died, and few still had Unfinished Business left on Earth. So she secretly raised an island where the spirits who were not yet ready to be part of the Underworld were sent. Where Jack's spirit rests," Tia says.

"So all we have to do is go to the island?" Elizabeth says

"Well, first you must go to Persephone and beg her to return Jack's spirit," Tia says.

"But I know he's on this island. I can just go straight there," Elizabeth says.

"No! Do not get on the wrong side of the Queen of the Underworld. You _must_ go see her first," Tia says.

At that moment Will comes out of Tia's hut. He looks at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth," Will says.

"Will. We must go save Jack," she says.

"Yes," Will says nodding slightly. "But…where will we get the ship?"

"You are lucky that _I_ have a ship then," Tia says.

"Thankyou, Miss Dalma," Elizabeth says.

"Remember, you must _first_ go see Persephone in the Underworld," Tia says before walking back into the hut.

"Underworld? What exactly does she mean by that?" Will asks.

"It's how we can to save Jack," Elizabeth says before also going back into the hut.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gibbs, Pintel, and Ragetti are on Tia's ship getting ready to leave.

Elizabeth comes out, dressed in her menswear followed by Will, Barbossa and Tia.

"Where are you going?" Will asks Barbossa.

"To save Jack," Barbossa says.

"What!" Will and Elizabeth cry.

"You need a captain who knows how to get to the Underworld and the path to the island," Tia says.

"He betrayed Jack!" Will says looking at him with disgust.

"What's done is done, boy. Besides, I owe Miss Dalma here, and if she asks me to go save that conniving Jack Sparrow, then go I shall," he growls.

Elizabeth and Will look at each other then back at Barbossa and Tia.

"Fine," Will says. Elizabeth looks at Barbossa contemptuously then boards the ship. Barbossa smirks and then follows suit. Will is about to go as well, but is stopped by Tia.

"Remember Will Turner, sometimes things aren't what they seem. Trust your heart, but listen to your head," she says looking at him. Will nods before he too boards the ship.

Tia watches them as they sail away, her eyes glittering and smiles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes, so that's the prologue. I have in fact incorporated Greek Mythology into this fic. **

**Please tell me what you think and I'll be sure to take into account what you say. **


	2. Meant to be

**Here's my second chapter. I just wanna say, if you are reading this, thank you so much! I am rather new to the PotC fic world, and I'm trying to build a bit of an audience here…so can you please review, tell your friends and spread the word on my fic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC…but me dreams are filled with Jack Sparrow and pirates and all that jazz…**

There's a reason why people are so untrustworthy of mankind. Its because we, as people, hold grudges, and when we've got it in for someone or something, we don't drop easily at all. It takes us time for us to move on and trust others. So to be able to rely on Barbossa was possibly extremely hard and having him in their presence certainly made the rest feel uneasy.

"What is he doing here?" Gibbs asks.

"Its good t'see ye too," Barbossa says.

"Ye betrayed Jack. Why would yer want to help save 'im?" Gibbs says.

"There be no truth in me saying I am doing this by me own will, but I have been asked by Tia Dalma ter come, so I shall," Barbossa says.

"It's alright, Gibbs. He's indebted to Tia Dalma," Will says.

"You are a traitor," Elizabeth says suddenly through gritted teeth.

"I never wanted 'im _dead_, Miss Swann. Merely his ship," Barbossa says smiling in that unsettling way.

"You marooned him on an island, he was worse than dead," Elizabeth cries.

"Well there be some things a man must do ter get what he wants," Barbossa says.

"You are absolutely vile," Elizabeth says, looking at him in disgust.

"Took ye long enough to realise that, lass" Barbossa says.

"Elizabeth. We need him to save Jack," Will says putting a hand on her shoulder and looking at her with his dreamy eyes.

Elizabeth smiles at him, reminding her why she loved him, and how sweet and supportive he was. And yet she was there, unsure of her feelings, and she looks away guiltily, scared of hurting him.

"So, we all agreein' that I come?" Barbossa says.

"Do ye have a headin' then?" Gibbs asks.

"And ye'll be callin' me Cap'n," Barbossa says.

Gibbs breathes is deeply before repeating his question.

"Do ye have a headin', _Cap'n_," Gibbs says.

"Temple of the Afterlife," Barbossa says.

"Temple o' the Afterlife? What'sat?" Pintel asks.

"The fact tha' you ain't in the position ter ask such questions, I'm not be botherin' to tell ye," Barbossa says.

"We deserve to know, Barbossa," Will says.

"Hm. Alright then, the Temple has an item that will be needed ter navigate our way ter the Underworld, and ter Persephone's island,"

"What is this item?" Elizabeth asks.

"A map, o' course," Barbossa says exasperatedly. "Ye happy?"

"Slightly," Elizabeth says curtly.

"Now get ter work ye dirty insects!" Barbossa barks. The crew all bustle off, and Elizabeth is about to follow before being stopped by Barbossa.

"Not you, Miss Elizabeth, of course. Can't have lady such as ye-self doing manual labour now can we?" Barbossa says.

"I'm as capable as the next man," Elizabeth says haughtily but Barbossa catches her wrist.

"Let go of me," Elizabeth says.

"What's the matter Miss? Like some time ter grieve for ye lost love?" Barbossa says a glint in his eye."

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth says. Barbossa just smiles malevolently. "How come you didn't die?" Elizabeth says questioningly.

"That's fer me ter know," Barbossa says.

"You were rescued, the same way we're going to save Jack," Elizabeth says in realization.

"What d'ye think?" Barbossa says.

"How could anyone possibly want to bring you back to life?" Elizabeth asks in disgust.

"Words can hurt, missy," Barbossa says, malicious smile again. He turns on his heel and heads for the helm. Elizabeth just sniffs indignantly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Elizabeth sits at her dressing table in her private cabin. It was the night, and she had been allowed the cabin by herself. She brushed her hair, looking at her reflection in the ornate mirror. Her thoughts were…a mystery to her. Her mind was a blur. All she could think about was that horrible day, the scene just playing in her mind, over and over again. The Kraken. The Kiss. Chaining him to the mast. The more she remembered the more she was determined to go and save him. But what confused her most was what her true feelings were. She had been trying to deny it, disregard even the possibility. But now that she by herself, she knew the truth. Or part of it. She no longer was in love with Will. She still loved him, but found herself feeling that there no longer was any spark or chemistry between them, and she felt rather empty, knowing that the man who loved her so, was no longer the love of her life. Yet telling him would break his heart, and to see that happen would break hers.

She brushes her long honey-coloured hair, pondering her thoughts of love and of life. All she knew at the moment was that saving Jack was her sole priority.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Will walked up the stairs and stands in front of Barbossa, arms crossed.

"Wha's in ya head, boy?" Barbossa asks.

"This map. What's so special about it," Will asks.

"Ye questioning me?" Barbossa says.

"Yes," Will challenges.

"Not very trusting, are we boy?" Barbossa says.

"You betrayed Jack. You tried to kill me. You threatened my fiancée," Will says.

"I did'n think she was still ye fiancée," Barbossa says.

Will looks at him icily. "My relationship with Elizabeth is none of your business,"

Barbossa just smirks at him and walks over, standing in front of him.

"This map, is unlike any other. It's got things that mankind have not yet even heard of, let alone know about. Whole continents which haven't been discovered, places which are beyond man's knowledge," Barbossa says.

"But if you know how to get to the Underworld, and to this island, why do we need the map?" Will says.

"The map is more than it seems. It possesses many secrets, and tis the only thing that will allow a mortal to see the queen Persephone," Barbossa says.

"Right," Will says, still not completely trusting him. Barbossa shakes his head at him, and leaves to make his way to his cabin. Will walks over to the railing and leans on it, staring out into the moonlight shining on the water's surface.

Did he really want to risk so much to save the man who he was never so sure about? The man who sent him to Davy Jones, the man who had kissed the love of his life, the man who had risked his life so many times before. He had always sort of admired Jack, and thought of him as a mentor or friend, in a twisted sort of way. Then he kissed Elizabeth, and now all he could think about was the two of them together. He was angry. Angry at how Jack could betray him like that. Angry at how Elizabeth could do such a thing. Angry that his life was not turning out to be as he had imagined.

These days when he looked at Elizabeth, he no longer saw love in her eyes, not as before. She had tried. He knew that. But they both knew, well he knew, that her heart was no longer his. Yet she still had his, which made everything harder.

This wasn't the way things were meant to turn out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun shone on board the Black Pearl. Barbossa was at the helm, steering with Gibbs watching over him.

Will watches as Elizabeth scrubs at the deck ferociously, clearly determined to prove her worth. She stopped for a moment, and pushes back a strand of hair. Even when she was in her men's clothes, and hadn't had a bath in days, she looked beautiful. He loved her more deeply than any other man could. Yet Will's heart was heavy, knowing that perhaps she did not reciprocate his feelings, and that he had lost her. He couldn't avoid the topic any longer. He needed to know. Will walks over to her, and is about to approach her before Barbossa's voice booms from the helm.

"Alright, crew, we're approaching land. Set anchors!" he cries.

"C'mon, Will, give me a hand," Gibbs says dragging Will away. Will glances at Elizabeth before following Gibbs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of a vast mass of crystal blue water that reflects the glittering sunlight upon its surface, is an island. This island's sand is soft and white, the trees lush and green. And on this island, Captain Jack Sparrow was lying on the beach.

His eyes are closed, his arms and legs splayed out. Slowly he stirs, mouth twitching. Suddenly his eyes spring open and he gets up quickly onto his knees. He feels his face with his hands, pats his body, checking if this was actually happening.

"Yeah!" he shouts. "I'm not dead! I'm not dead!" he chants getting up and running about. Then he stops and looks around with a funny expression on his face. "Where is everybody?"

He glances around, and then walks towards the forest. "Hello!" he shouts. No reply. A rustle of trees, but its merely a bird. It seems clear that there were no inhabitants on this island.

"Oh bugger," Jack says to himself, still looking around.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew all go ashore the island. There is a dark jungle with exotic trees and plants, birds twittering. Barbossa stops and smiles.

"Ah, now here be our first stop to savin' Jack," Barbossa says.

"I thought we were goin' to a temple?' Pintel says.

"Yer idiot, its within the jungle," Ragetti says nudging him.

"Last time we were in a jungle, some cannibals tried ter eat us," Gibbs says.

"How unfortunate," Barbossa says simply before heading into the jungle.

They follow after him cautiously, stepping on the damp ground, trees looming over them. It had a real mysterious and supernatural air about it, which made Elizabeth shiver.

The finally reach this great stone monument, which was breaking down slightly, but nevertheless was a formidable and empowering temple. It had a big archway entrance, fine wood doors, and tall bell tower. Barbossa walks towards the way in, pushes the door open loudly but stops when no one else seems to be following.

"Wha's the matter? Scared?" Barbossa says mockingly.

"Are you entirely sure this is it?" Elizabeth asks.

"And are ye entirely sure this isn't it, Miss Swann?" Barbossa growls back.

Elizabeth doesn't reply, she just looks at him witheringly. She walks into the temple firmly, head high. Barbossa chuckles.

"Gents," he says before walking. The others follow suit, warily.

Inside, it is a giant stone hall, the ceiling almost reaching the skies, and when you spoke, it echoed loudly. Each step you took their was a resounding tap and it was dark and bleak. And there were stone stairs, which lead up to, a beautiful stone altar, and upon it laid a tied up scroll of parchment, sunlight shining through a shaft directly onto it.

"There tis, The Map of Light and Darkness, guide to good an evil, it tells no lies, and sides with none," Barbossa says. " Go get the map, boy,"

"Alright," Will says taking a breath, although he did not know why. He walked up the steps slowly, and reaches his hand out to take it. He clasps the scroll, as he does, the tip of a sword is pushed against his throat, stopping him in his tracks. He looks to the side without moving his head, and sees a masked stranger holding the sword and looking at him with steely blue eyes.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the sword-holder says. Suddenly several other masked people appeared, pointing their swords at the crew.

"And why not?" Will says defiantly, looking at this person with hard eyes.

"Because it is ours for the taking,"

"And of what purpose do you have for it?"

"What we do with that map is not of your concern,"

"Well then, let's see who gets to have it then, shall we," Will says and draws his sword, turning backwards to avoid the stranger's sword. The others also draw their swords and a fight breaks out within the Temple. Elizabeth fights with skill and ease, Barbossa taking on two at the same time. Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti battle it out, each putting up a fight. Will and the masked stranger clash swords, dodging the stranger's vicious lunges, blocking the attacks. The stranger is doing considerably better, but Will is quite the connoisseur as well, the two equally matched in swordsmanship. Parry, attack, block, sidestep, attack, block, parry, attack, sidestep, block, block.

"You are better than ye look," the stranger says in between clangs.

"Looks can clang be clang deceiving," Will says.

He then grabs the map off the altar, the stranger jumps onto it, now having the advantage of height, slashes at him, Will ducks, swinging his sword at the stranger's feet. The stranger jumps, presumably, then does a flip through the air, landing behind him and kicks Will onto the ground, who drops the map. The stranger picks it up with one single movement. The crew are then quickly surrounded by the masked people, swords once again at their throats. They drop their swords in defeat.

"The captain will be pleased," the head masked individual says with a laugh.

**Well that's it folks. What did you think? Please review!**


	3. Map of Light and Darkness

**Well next chapter! I think that soon this fic will get a bit more romantic!**

**And everyone, you pronounce Zaehra ZAR-ee-ra; Long Nu as l-O-ng n-U (rhymes with boo)**

**Can you believe they don't have the word "Depp" on the computer dictionary? That's just sad…**

**You will have all noticed that I've changed my scene divides. Hopefully they will actually work.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own PotC or any characters. But I do own Vivienne and Zaehra. **

-0-

Jack sat on the beach idly digging the sand with a stick. After a moment or two, he chucks the stick away in frustration.

Jack Sparrow was very annoyed. Kraken he could handle. The King's navy pursing him he could handle. Crazy brauds burning rum he could handle even. But when he was alone, on an island, with nothing to do, he could not handle that. He was so incredibly bored. He had tried making some sort of a raft that failed intensely. He had tried swimming, but he couldn't even get out a couple of metres without becoming so tired that he passed out and ended up back on the island. It was clear he could not get off this island with ease.

"Bloody island!" Jack said out loud. "There isn't even any rum,"

"Why would such a man like yourself want to drink a commoner's beverage?" a female voice says behind him. Jack turns around quickly, one of his quirky facial expressions on his face, looking suspiciously and gratefully at a mysterious and beautiful lady, with chocolate coloured curls and wise amber eyes. Even though the heat was sweltering she wore a heavy dark green velvet dress.

"You're a person," Jack says pointing at her.

"That's very perceptive of you, Jack Sparrow," the lady says.

"How do you know who I am?" Jack says eying her.

"I know many things, Jack Sparrow…and also because I heard you muttering to yourself 'I'm Jack Sparrow, I can get off this godforsaken place'" the lady says.

"You knew I was here? Why didn't ye help me out?" Jack says indignantly.

"I thought it was rather amusing watching you attempt to escape this island," the lady says shrugging.

"Huh, well. Since I have been the center of your amusement for so long, would you care to tell me who you are?" Jack says now putting on a charming smile.

"I am Vivienne," she says.

"Well Miss Vivienne, lovely name," Jack says impishly. "So, where on Earth we are, exactly?" Jack asks.

"We are not on Earth," she says simply.

"We're not," Jack repeats.

"No," she says her voice all dreamy.

"Alriiiiiiiggght then," Jack says. "Can you be a lil' more specific?"

"This island is not on the map. In fact, almost no one even knows it exists," Vivienne says.

"Does this non-mapped island have a name?" Jack asks.

"It has many names, Mr Sparrow. This island is for the dead," she says.

"Brilliant," Jack mutters. "I'm not dead but!"

"I apologize. This island is for those who have not yet properly died, a resting place for souls whose time has not yet come to an end, but have been unrightfully killed. Avalon, the Isle of the Blest, whatever you want to call it. You have been sent here, because you are not meant to have died," she says looking at him with her round liquid black eyes.

"So am I dead or not?" Jack asks.

"For a man who is so legendarily clever, you are incredibly thick," Vivienne says more forcefully.

Jack pouts slightly dejectedly.

"That's not very nice," Jack says.

Vivienne just laughs silkily. "Mr Sparrow, shall we go to my hut to discuss this further?"

Jack hesitates.

"There's rum," she says temptingly.

"Of course then, Miss Vivienne," Jack says.

-0-

Will and Elizabeth, with the rest of the crew are taken aboard the ship of the masked strangers. It was surprising they had not noticed the ship when they had landed, but maybe it was because trees had hidden it.

"Hurry up," one of the masked people says shoving them along. Their hands were tied behind their back.

On the helm the captain stood, back to them, playing with a fan.

"Do you have it?" the captain asked not turning around.

"Aye, cap'n," the leader of this crusade says, and walks up and hands the captain the scroll. The captain takes it.

"Well done, Fowler," the captain says. "And whom have brought aboard?"

"Captives. We found them also trying to take the map," Fowler says.

"What are ye names?" the captain asks, still not facing them.

"I am Will Turner, and we have been in search of that map for many days now," Will says rather ferociously.

"My dear Mr Turner, I have been in search of this map for weeks," the captain says.

"Captain, we are in dire need of that map! Please, I am begging you, will you let us have it," Elizabeth says. Will glances at her but says nothing.

"Dire need? Miss, your uses for this map could not possibly exceed that of ours!"

"We need it to save someone," Elizabeth says.

"And who is that? You're childhood friend? You're favorite pet pup? Miss what I am going to use this map for, could only be more important than yours,"

"We are out to save the soul of Captain Jack Sparrow," Elizabeth says.

The captain whips around looking at them warily.

"Y-you're a woman," Will says.

And she was. She had long dark hair, with gold streaks, tied back in a plait. She wore a golden bodice, dark blue fitted pants, tucked into dark brown boots, with a chunky belt on her waist. She had a long grey-ish jacket on and a three cornered hat, and many gold, ruby-studded, emerald-encrusted, sapphire-covered adornments hanging from her neck and upon her wrists and fingers. Her skin was tanned, her body rather muscular, yet her face possessed feminine features, and she looked slightly Asian or Hispanic, though Will was not sure. As well, the rest of the crew, whom had removed the scarves around their faces, were also women. Some tall and buff, some wily and mischievous, but they were all definitely women.

"Who are ye?" Barbossa asks.

"Hector Barbossa," the woman says looking at him with interest.

"Firs', I'm aware that's me name, not yours, secondly, do _not_ be calling me ''ector', and third, how'd ye know me name?" Barbossa says.

She laughs slightly. "Ye really don't know who I am, do ye?"

"Enlighten me," Barbossa says.

She tips her head back and laughs again. "I'm the _Long Nu,"_

Barbossa, Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel's eyes widen in shock.

"Ye…ye are the dreaded _Long Nu_?" Gibbs says.

"Is it that surprising?" she says.

"Can't be possible," Barbossa says incredulous.

"Not probable," the _'Long Nu_' says.

"Wait, wait, wait. _Long Nu?_" Elizabeth asks interrupting. "What's that?"

"I presume you are Elizabeth Swann," she says looking at her intently.

"How'd you know my name?" Elizabeth asks.

"Why do people keep asking me that?" she says with a smile. "I am Zaehra…_Yanzi_. The _Long Nu_, or Dragon Lady," she says.

"The Dragon Lady?" Elizabeth repeats.

"I've heard of you," Will says. "Sailors… in Tortuga, were talking about a Dragon Lady," Will says.

"You're a clever one, Mr Turner," she says. "Well darlings, I've had a change of heart. I was originally planning to kill you all, but now that I know you are in search of Jack, I will allow you to live. In fact, I wish for you all to accompany and assist me,"

Everyone looks at her shocked.

"Cap'n…" Fowler begins.

"Not a word, Fowler," Zaehra says.

"Why?" Will asks.

"Because…I too, am on the journey to retrieve Jack Sparrow's soul," Zaehra says with a smile.

-0-

Zaehra led Will and Elizabeth to her cabin below deck. The others were on deck, being briefed by Fowler. The two stopped when they saw the interior of the cabin. It was beautiful.

The ceiling and floor were of fine polished wood; furnished with lovely dark wood chairs and golden upholstery, and there was an ornately carved table covered in maps, compasses, charts and a vase of flowers. There was also a plush gold couch and a large bed with silk sheets, paintings hung on the walls and a soft rug was on the floor. At the foot of the bed there was a big wooden chest, and a matching set of drawers was in the corner, next to a wooden screen for changing behind. Not a bit of dirt or grime was in sight.

"Welcome to my…well its certainly not a humble abode, is it?" Zaehra says.

"More along the lines of lavish, I'd say," Will says.

"Come, please take a seat," Zaehra says. Will and Elizabeth both sit down.

"So, may I ask, how do you know Jack?" Elizabeth asks.

"Oh, these clothes are irritating me," Zaehra says ignoring her, tugging at her menswear. She walks behind the screen, and when she walks out the other end, she is wearing an antique green dress with bronze bows, her hair now curled delicately around her face.

Elizabeth and Will gape.

"Now, where were we?" Zaehra asks.

"Um, I was wondering how do you know Jack?" Elizabeth asks.

Zaehra looks at her and chuckles slightly. "I'm not some past fling if that's what your wondering, so there's no need to be jealous, missy,"

Elizabeth blushes and Will looks at her, annoyed.

"He was like my…mentor, you could say. He taught me all he knew about pirating, sailing, ships. I am bound by duty to save him," Zaehra says. "That's why I must go to Persephone and plead with her to return him to the living,"

"I didn't know you and Jack were so close," Elizabeth says.

"Yes," Will says stiffly. "He never mentioned you,"

"But I'm sure that you three were too busy gallivanting about to be asking him such questions," Zaehra says with a laugh.

"True," Will says.

"So are you two married yet?" Zaehra asks. Will and Elizabeth look at her. "Jack sent me letters. He told me about Bootstrap's dashing son and the curious Governor's daughter, which is why I know so much about you two,"

"That explains a lot," Elizabeth says.

Zaehra smiles, and doesn't continue her enquiry. She then pulls out the map.

"Do either of you know anything about this map?" Zaehra asks.

"Not really," Elizabeth says.

"This is the Map of Light and Darkness. A guide to the world and its secrets. Whoever has it, can basically find any place heard of. But it is not your normal map. No north, east, no script, or in English at least. Basically it's unreadable, except to some. So really only a few people on Earth can actually decipher what is on this map" and as she says that, Zaehra holds the map out for them to see.

There are strange characters written upon it, and it was so unreadable to them, it was as if they could not even see it properly. No clear paths, or directions, no familiar places. It was as if they were completely out of their depth,

"So that'd be people such as people in desperate need of the map, people of magical descent, and of course, the descendants of the creators of the map, the Dragon People," Zaehra explains

"That simple, huh?" Will asks sarcastically. "We are not in _desperate _need of the map, and unless someone here can do a convincing vanishing act, nobody can make sense of this map,"

"Wait," Elizabeth says. "You said the Dragon people…"

Zaehra laughs. "A clever girl you are, Miss Elizabeth!"

"You…you can read this?" Will says.

"I can," Zaehra says.

"I thought the 'Dragon Lady' name was just a title," Will says.

Zaehra laughs again.

"Mr Turner, you don't think that I would call myself that without valid reason do you?" Zaehra asks.

"I don't know you well enough to make that assumption," Will says.

"You do not trust me?" Zaehra asks.

"I don't know," Will says solemnly.

"Look here, Mr Turner, I' m the only one who can read this map, so it best be that you be a little more polite," Zaehra says, lightly, but her eyes serious.

"I'm not sure I even want to go to such extremes as to rescue Jack Sparrow," Will says.

"Will?" Elizabeth says looking at him.

"Mr Turner, we all know that deep inside, you still care for the well being of Jack, for he is your friend. Don't let other things cloud your judgment," Zaehra says.

"Then tell us what the map says," Will says.

"To get to the Underworld we must go south, and keep going south, until we find the place where the sun sets, and darkness engulfs," Zaehra says.

"South," Will repeats.

"South, and only south,"

Will and Elizabeth both nod.

"So, I hope now that we have gotten past our differences, that we could work together? It'd do both parties good," Zaehra suggests.

"I think that would be a good idea," Elizabeth sys, slightly sternly.

"Mr Turner?" Zaehra says facing him.

"Alright then," Will says.

"Then we have an agreement," Zaehra says, and stands up. "Welcome aboard _The Seductress_,"

Then there's an urgent knock on the door.

"Come in," Zaehra says. Fowler opens the door and hurries in.

"Cap'n, you may wanna see this…" Fowler says.

-0-

Jack walked into Vivienne's 'hut' He was half expecting something that severely resembled Tia Dalma's hut, but he was quite mistaken. It was more of a small cottage, except as if everything in the room had been painted bronze. Everything was bronze coloured, the furniture, the curtains, and there was a beautiful, large elaborately carved mirror, which looked rather aged.

"Mr Sparrow," Vivienne says.

"Er…it's _Captain _Sparrow," Jack says, still looking around.

"I'm well aware of what you'd _like_ to be called, but to get such a title, it must be earned," Vivienne says.

Jack looks sat her confused. "Erm, righto then…"

"Please, take a seat," Vivienne says and pours him some rum.

"Well tell me love, how'd ye get yourself stuck on this island made for the not-meant-to-have-died dead?" Jack asks sitting down and propping his feet up.

"A long story, Mr Sparrow," Vivienne says with a mysterious smile.

"It seems to me, love, that we have a lot of time for long stories," Jack says.

"Ah yes, but sometimes, you're better off not knowing some things," Vivienne says. Then glares at his feet on the table. Jack quickly puts them down.

"But I can tell you about this island," Vivienne says.

"I'd love to hear," Jack says leaning forward.

"A few people have come through here. Not many. A small handful of truly worthy people. Men and women alike," Vivienne says.

"How come there's no one else here 'cept me and you?" Jack asks.

"There are ways to get off this island," Vivienne says.

"How?" Jack asks.

"You have to be rescued. By another. You are a soul without a body. Someone must find your body, bring it here and unite your body and spirit together," Vivienne says.

Jack yelps. "But, but, I'm here! I'm solid! I'm not some matter-less…thing!"

"You can feel yourself and I can see you. But no one else can," Vivienne says. "Only a mortal who has traveled through so much and so far, to save you. Only then, when it is proven that you are so needed by the living, that you are granted life," Vivienne says.

"Hm," Jack says.

"Do you think someone would go to such lengths to retrieve your body, come to recover your spirit and return you to the living?" Vivienne asks.

"Yes?" Jack says unsurely.

"Well I guess, Mr Sparrow, you'll just have to hope there are people out there who are willing to risk so much to save you," Vivienne says with a smirk.

-0-

Zaehra, Will, Elizabeth and Fowler hurry on deck and they see a ship heading towards them at great speed. Their flags signal they are from the Royal Navy. Elizabeth and Will both recognize the ship.

"It's the _Dauntless_," Elizabeth says.

"Commodore Norrington and that slime ball Beckett?" Zaehra asks.

"Yes, the one and only," Will says.

"What should we do, cap'n?" Fowler asks.

"Nothing. Let them come aboard. And then wait for my signal," Zaehra says and Fowler nods.

"We're going to allow them to board?" Will says.

"Yes. I want to meet the men who have caused so much strife for Jack, and then they themselves are brought so much grief in turn," Zaehra says with a glint in her eye.

-0-

**If anyone's read my other House fic, 'Hard for Me' then you'll know I have a bit of a fetish for Asians. But it said in a spoiler there'd be Asian pirates! So I am merely fulfilling my duty as an accurate PotC writer. humph**

**But I have two Veronica Mars fics, another PotC one, and another House one coming that have no Asians yet.**

**You might also notice I have a thing for creating OC's. But it's just easier, for me personally, to write characters that _I_ have made, who's personality is formed by _me_, and I have less restrictions, but also more expectations…whatever.**

**Please review!**


	4. Do you love me?

**So, here is chapter 4. I have the feeling that I'm concentrating too much on Zaehra and making her more of a main character than Elizabeth and Will, so give me your thoughts on that. **

**You know the drill. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own PotC…I swear! Search me! **

-0-

Norrington looks through his spyglass and turns to Beckett.

"_The Seductress_. It appears that they've spotted us, but they are not fleeing. In fact it looks as though they are slowing down and setting anchor," he reports to Beckett.

"_The Seductress_, where have I heard that?" Beckett says more to himself than to Norrington.

"It's an all-women pirate ship, famous for just that," Norrington says.

"Ah, well, I wouldn't want to miss out on a chance to go aboard the legendary ship crewed by women," Beckett says.

Norrington hesitates for a moment.

"Do you have a problem with ambushing a pirate ship?" Beckett asks.

"No, it's just…" Norrington begins.

"Pirates are still pirates, even if they are women," Beckett says sternly. "Besides, now I have the key to controlling these waters, so really they don't have much of a choice," Beckett says.

"Yes sir," Norrington says and walks off.

"Well, well, well, I guess that now everyone can see what power I really have…" Beckett says with a laugh.

-0-

The _Dauntless_, pulled up along _The Seductress_, and Beckett and Norrington accompanied by a few men board quickly.

Zaehra, Will and Elizabeth go meet them.

"Elizabeth…Will Turner," Norrington says surprised.

"Miss Swann and Mr Turner! Once again cavorting about with pirates, I see," Beckett says with a smirk.

"Excuse me, Lord Beckett, but what made you assume that we're pirates?" Zaehra asks, putting on a very convincing high-society voice on, still in the very classy gown.

"You sail under no colors," Norrington says.

"They don't suit the décor,"

"_The Seductress_ is a known pirate ship,"

"I'm renting it,"

"And foremost, this ship is crewed by all women,"

"Are you indicting that my crew are not men?"

"Miss, you have a smarter mouth than…" Beckett begins before pausing and looking at Zaehra. "What is your name?"

"Zaehra," she says coolly, holding her fan by her hip.

"Zaehra _what_?" Beckett asks.

"Now, sir, we do not know each other. I've been raised to not talk to strangers," Zaehra says,

"Well then, we'll be getting to know each other soon," Beckett says. "Men! Escort these people aboard our ship. We'll be taking this ship, Miss Zaehra,"

"_Zhu shou_!" Zaehra says. Everybody looks at her strangely. She quickly takes a deep breath. "Your men take another step, and I will have to disregard the laws of hospitality,"

"Hmh, really? I'd love to see," Beckett says. He motions for the guards to come aboard. Zaehra looks at them and then to him with fury. Elizabeth and Will both glare at him too.

"Lord Beckett, what have we done to receive this kind of treatment?" Elizabeth asks.

"Let us see, you helped a pirate escape death, you stole from the Royal Navy, you defied orders, what else?" Beckett says.

"Well excuse me for doing the right thing," Elizabeth says.

"Miss Swann you will not stand between the law and crime any longer. Men!" Beckett calls.

"Don't you dare, Beckett. I swear you lay a finger on her-" Will says.

"Or what?" Beckett says. He once again gestures for the guards to come forward, this time really stirring the three's anger.

"Right, you were warned," Zaehra says and quickly grabs a nearby soldiers sword form the scabbard and points it at Beckett's throat just as Norrington has taken out his pistol and points it at Zaehra's head.

"I wouldn't if I were you, Commodore. You even touch that trigger, and I will slit this slime's throat," Zaehra says.

"Go ahead. I don't even like him," Norrington says. Beckett grimaces.

Zaehra smirks. Then Elizabeth also grabs another soldier's sword, and Will knocks Norrington's pistol out of his hand. A fight quickly breaks out aboard the ship, and there's soldiers fighting against crewmembers. Will and Norrington against each other, and Zaehra was taking on Beckett who had unsheathed his sword.

"Commodore again?" Will says to Norrington.

"Obviously," Norrington says and the two clash swords loudly.

"So you handed the Heart over to Beckett," Will says, parrying.

"I have a duty to serve the King," Norrington says.

"Oh, please. You did it for your own personal gain!" Will says through gritted teeth

"My loyalty is to the crown," Norrington says.

"So turning to piracy, that was, what, honor?" Will says.

"You know nothing of honor," Norrington says.

"Who are you to say?" Will says as he tried to attack Norrington, and fails, and Norrington then cuts him on the arm, leaving a deep gash. Norrington raises the tip of his sword to Will's face.

"I will not let you take my life away again," he says

"Go ahead. I'd rather die than live in a world where people like you have control over the place I have come to love and adore," Will says defiantly.

Norrington smirks and is about to stab him, when he is interrupted by Beckett.

"Back to the ship, men!"

"You're fighting a lost battle, Miss Zaehra," Beckett says blocking Zaehra.

"Pardon me sir, but obviously you have not heard of me," Zaehra says, and steps back, before attempting to attack Beckett again.

"Really?" Beckett says cockily, then he knocks Zaehra's sword out of her hand with a flourish. Zaehra's face flashes with a moment of panic, before her usually cool expression returns.

"Yes. I am the Dragon Lady," she says and in one swift movement leaps into the air, and kicks Beckett across the face, and he falls back. She gracefully catches Beckett's sword and holds it at his throat.

"Order your men back to your pathetic little ship, and we can forget this ever happened," Zaehra says.

"And give you the satisfaction of victory?" Beckett says.

"My Lord, do it or you will regret it," Zaehra says. Beckett looks at her in amusement, clearly not relenting. "Lord Beckett," she says again warningly.

Beckett breathes out in defeat, a hint of irritation, and glowers at her.

"Back to the ship, men!" Beckett orders. Norrington unwillingly drops his hand, but his grip still tight around his sword. Beckett glares at him, so Norrington reluctantly makes his way back to the ship.

"Now, if you attempt to follow us, you will regret it," she says, and pushes him back to the _Dauntless._

"This is not the end, I will win!" Beckett screams, slightly manically.

"Set sail, Fowler!" Zaehra says ignoring him.

"Aye, Cap'n," Fowler says.

-0-

Jack sits outside Vivienne's hut. Vivienne walks out holding a mug of rum.

"Here," she says soothingly.

"Thanks, love," Jack says nonchalantly and taking the mug, downing the liquid in one swallow.

"Are you alright?" Vivienne asks.

"I'm fine, lovie," Jack says.

"You don't seem fine," Vivienne says.

Jack turns abruptly and opens his mouth to say something, making some quirky hand gestures before sighing. "Forget it,"

"Tell me. I mean, who else can ye talk to?" Vivienne asks.

Jack shakes his head. "After everythin' I've been through. The East India Trading Company, cursed Aztec gold, losing the Pearl, you'd think this island would be a piece o' cake,"

"I know what its like. Its worse than gaol," Vivienne says.

"Yeah, love. Ye don't know what I'd give to get off here," Jack says, almost glumly.

"I'm sure you will soon," Vivienne says also dolefully.

Jack turns to look at her. "How long have ye been here?"

"Do ye really want to know?" Vivienne asks with a small smile. Jack nods.

"123 years," she says

Jack nods his head casually, before registering what she'd said. "123 _years_?"

"Yes," Vivienne says with a sigh.

"What? How come no one came to rescue ye?" Jack asks.

"I don't know," Vivienne says, a hint of distress in her voice. "We're sent here to be saved, and its is predestined that each person should be, but no one ever came for me. And by now, everyone who could possibly care enough to rescue me, would have already died…I guess I was never important enough to be returned to the living," tears glisten in her eyes, her throat hoarse.

Jack looks at her compassionately, at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry, love," Jack says.

"Its OK, I guess," Vivienne says. "I'm sure that there's someone out there who cares enough to come for you,"

Jack suddenly has a look of revelation. "Miss Vivienne, I swear by me right hand that I will rescue you from this island-y fate," Jack announces.

"Jack…" Vivienne says with a sigh, but when she sees Jack's determined face, she stops. "You are so kind," she says almost inaudibly.

Jack looks at her curiously, and notices that she is hiding something, but lets it pass, for the atmosphere was already gloomy enough as it was.

"C'mon, love, let's go to the shore," Jack says getting up and offers Vivienne his hand, and she smiles at him, taking it.

-0-

"Lord Beckett, are you alright?" Norrington asks.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Beckett says.

Norrington hesitates for a moment.

"What, Norrington?" Beckett asks with a hint of annoyance.

"How come you let them kick us off, for lack of better words?" Norrington asks. "You said with the Heart, we have complete control of the seas,"

"I, have complete control, _I_, not we," Beckett corrects him.

"I apologise," Norrington says.

"Hmh. Commodore, sometimes, having people believe you are weak, gives you the upper hand," Beckett says a malicious glint in his eye. Norrington nods and walks off quickly.

"We will meet again, Miss _Yanzi_," Beckett says with a laugh.

-0-

Elizabeth leans against the ship's rail, watching the sun set, her hair whipping about and her eyes glazed with thought.

Zaehra had told them that they were nearing the Underworld. Which meant they were halfway to Jack. How she longed to see him again, hear his half-drunken voice and witty comments. She longed to speak to him, and apologise profusely and beg his forgiveness.

Will cradled his bandaged arm, and winces slightly in pain. He spots Elizabeth and contemplates talking to her. He decides that he should and approaches her warily.

"Elizabeth," Will says.

"Will. How is your arm?" Elizabeth asks snapping out of her reverie.

"It's fine," Will says.

"So James is Commodore again," Elizabeth says.

"Yes, because we trusted him," Will says.

"I am taking that's not a good thing," Elizabeth says.

Will just nods.

"Will, is everything OK?" Elizabeth asks.

"No it is not," Will says.

"What is wrong?" Elizabeth asks.

"Elizabeth, if you cannot see, then I cannot tell you," Will says,

"Will, tell me," Elizabeth says.

Will shakes his head in disbelief at her. Elizabeth looks at him with her big eyes. "Alright. Hypothetically, let's say, a man is in love with a woman. And for a long time, he thought she was in love with him. But then he saw her kiss a man he almost actually considered a friend. Now he's not so sure about her feelings for him anymore. In fact, he's not sure of anything at the moment," Will says.

Elizabeth falters. "Will…"

"Yes, Elizabeth?"

"I…I did it to save us. I chained him to the mast. _I_ killed him," she says. "He did not go down willingly, as I had lead you to believe. It was because of me that he is gone. It is because of me that we are on the most perilous journey of our time. It is because of me that we are not married and happy. I sent him to his death,"

"Elizabeth, don't you think I know that already?" Will says to her, no angrily, but with a look of disappointment.

"Then-" Elizabeth says, before being cut off by Will.

"I saw you. You kissed him, and not just to chain him to the Pearl,"

"What are you-"

"Don't, Elizabeth. Don't. Just tell me. Do you love me?" Will asks.

"Will…I…" Elizabeth stammers.

"Do you love me?"

"I…" Elizabeth says. She then closes her mouth, eyes averted.

"Then do you love _him_?"

She doesn't answer.

"Do you love Jack Sparrow?" Will yells fiercely.

"Will! I…I hope not…I don't know," Elizabeth says.

"Elizabeth. I love you. But if you can't give me an answer, I'm not going to hang around forever. I would like to think I would do anything for you, but I fear I am not capable of waiting for someone, whom I'm not even certain loves me," Will says, and with that, he turns on his heel and walks off.

Elizabeth watches his departing form, tears glistening. She falls to her knees, and unable to hold back the tears, the salty liquid cascade freely from her eyes, her sobs silent and laments the loss of her first love…

-0-

**Whaddya think? Tell me what you think. And take a guess at who Zaehra is, and whom she represents.**

**Please review, it'd make me ever so happy. **


End file.
